BossBaby
Theodore Lindsay Templeton, formerly named the Boss Baby, is the titular deuteragonist of the Boss Baby franchise. His voice actors are Alec Baldwin in The Boss Baby and The Boss Baby 2 and J.P Karliak in The Boss Baby: Back in Business. Appearance Theodore is a cute baby with fair skin, blond hair, and deep green eyes. His hair makes a small swirl over his forehead. He wears a black business suit. Underneath his suit, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a collar. His tie, pants, and shoes are also black. Personality Theodore is very professional and sophisticated. He has a soft side that he sometimes shows. Theodore is very ambitious and always wants to be the CEO. He enjoys being the boss of others. History The Boss Baby Theodore was born a special baby and therefore, he was chosen to become a BabyCorp agent. He was one day chosen to go undercover as a normal baby to the Templeton House, to investigate PuppyCo's new puppy. If he were to fail the mission, he would be demoted to a mortal baby and have to grow up. Once Theodore arrives at the Templeton House, his new brother Tim has his suspicions of the new baby. Theodore soon gets most of the attention his parents gave Tim, and during dinner, Tim points out that Theodore wears a suit and always carries a briefcase. His parents ignore him and explain these remarks as adorable, such as how Janice comments it makes Theodore look like a "little man". That night Tim intrudes on his phone conversation with Big Boss Baby. Tim bursts into his room and Theodore explains to him that he's not a normal baby. They discuss what would occur if Tim were to tell his parents the truth about Theodore. Tim tries to exploit the Boss Baby's plans at a meeting he holds with Staci, Jimbo, and the Triplets, but the Boss Baby continuously stops him. When finally Tim retains evidence, he and the Boss Baby's field team engage in an ultimate backyard race. When Tim is almost defeated, he begins firing toy darts at the Boss Baby. Theodore and Tim end up in the house and start fighting over the tape, but Tim manages to outsmart Theodore and tie him to a bouncer. Just as Tim is about to send the baby flying, the parents catch him, causing Tim to launch the tape instead, which gets destroyed by the cars. Tim tries to explain what happened, but they don't believe him and ground him for the first time in his life. That night, Tim goes into Theodore's room, who is on the phone with his boss. Theodore explains to Tim about BabyCorp and his mission to find out about the new puppy before it destroys all of BabyCorp for good, as well as the consequences if he fails. Tim decides to help Theodore with his mission in order to get him out of his hair. The next day, the boys put up an act of getting along and kindness to get Tim un-grounded so they can go to the convention, which succeeds. That night, Theodore informs Tim that he never had a family or a real childhood because he was born mature and grown-up, which makes Tim feel bad for him. The very next day, the boys go to the PuppyCorp headquarters with their parents to get the information on the new puppy. Tim disguises Theodore as a puppy to get into the authorizes personal office. Their plan is a success and they manage to find a file on the puppy. But before they can leave with it, they trigger the alarm, attracting the attention of the CEO, Francis Francis and his brother, Eugene. Francis Francis explains that he was once a CEO at BabyCorp, but was turned into a mortal baby and sent to Earth to a human family. He vowed to get his revenge on the babies who did this to him by creating the "Forever Puppy," an immortal puppy that will bring down Baby Corp, and therefore, all of mankind. He uses Theodore's special baby formula to make his dream possible and has their parents leave them in care of Eugene, while he takes their parents to Las Vegas. Tim comes up with a brilliant escape plan- which is making Eugene think the Boss Baby was sick. They attack him with fake vomit and ride Tim's bike to the airport. Theodore alerts his field team and they try to throw Eugene of Theodore's trail. Tim rides his bike through many obstacles, including a large construction sight, and makes it to the airport. There Theodore begins turning into a normal baby even more. After returning to his true form, he and Tim argue and depart. However, they make up and dress up as Elvis to get onto a plane heading to Las Vegas. They seat in first class. Tim teaches Theodore about his imagination and they enjoy the wonderful ride. An air hostess asks them where there parents are and they tell them their father is Captain Ross, the man flying the plane. They reach Las Vegas and trick a group of kind and spunky young women into driving them to the convention center. When they arrive, they find Francis and after he spots the brothers, he locks Ted and Janice in a large heart-shaped chocolate box. Eugene pursues after them but gets trapped. They reach the rocket filled with the Forever Puppies and find Francis there. They battle him and he falls into the large pool of special formula. They successfully release the puppies and empty the rocket. Theodore begins turning into a normal baby and Tim tries to get him off of the rocket. After singing "Blackbird" to him, Theodore gladly jumps into Tim's arms. He drinks a drop of the formula and turns back to normal. The brothers free their parents and they join in a meaningful family embrace. When they return home, Theodore departs and Ted and Janice are brainwashed to forget about the previous events by Baby Corp workers. Tim and Theodore miss each other and Tim sends Theodore a package full of plastic shapes asking him to rejoin the Templeton family. Theodore jumps onto the baby conveyor and is sent to the Templeton once again. There he is christened as Theodore Lindsay Templeton. The Boss Baby: Back in Business Trivia *His theme song "My House" by Flo Rida, as heard in the film's trailer, is familiar to Shrek's theme song "All Star" by Smash Mouth, as heard in the film's opening credits. *He can be seen sitting on a toilet in the internet world in Ralph Breaks the Internet, a Disney movie, which doesn't make sense if DreamWorks and Disney are bitter rivals. *He refers to Tim by his last name, Templeton even in the series where they are brothers. *He resembles Victor Von Toot from The Sky-High City of Steampuff. Gallery See Theodore Templeton Gallery Category:Characters Category:Babies Category:Males Category:Field team